neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Zelené Peklo
Súbor:Zelené Peklo PNG.PNG Po prevrate ktorý inicializoval vo Venezuele nacionalistický generál Esperanza, prišla Texaská firma United Petroleum o svoj majetok v podobe rafinérii a nálezísk ropy. I keď jej majetok chránilo mnoho platených žoldnierov, boli prečíslení nacionalistami a mnoho z nich zomrelo v prestrelkách pri meste Maracaibo. No stále nebola zodpovedaná otázka, kde sú nezvestní administratívni pracovníci a sekretárky firmy, ktorý neboli z Maracaibskej pobočky včas evakuovaný. Telá sa nenašli a preto existuje stále možnosť, že sú niekde držaní ako rukojemníci. Až nakoniec priniesli informátorovia dôležité správy, že vo Venezuele existuje zajatecký tábor, v ktorom sú zrejme držaní zamestnanci ktorý neboli včas evakuovaní. Tento zajatecký tábor by sa mal nachádzať v oblasti ktorej sa miestni indiáni zďaleka vyhýbajú, kvôli legendám o Chupacabre. Túto oblasť miestni nazývajú Inferno Verde, Zelené peklo. United Petroleum preto zaplatila súkromnú žoldniersku jednotku, ktorá ide na vlastnú zodpovednosť do Venezuely zachrániť zajatcov, ktorý sú zrejme ešte na žive. V rovnakom čase prichádzajú do Venezuely tiež pracovníci OSN prešetriť údajné vojnové zločiny ktorých sa dopustila nacionalistická Venezuelská armáda pod vedením generála Esperanzu. Stopy rovnako smerujú do Zeleného pekla. Treba sa mať ale na pozore, v Zelenom pekle sa už stratila nenávratne nejedna expedícia.... Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_Ameriky3PNG.PNG V oblasti Inferno Verde to vrelo, nacionalisti odhalili výsadok žoldnierskeho komanda z USA a bránili im tvrdo v postupe. Generál Esperanza sám prišiel do oblasti aby velil svojim jednotkám. Americkým žoldnierom sa nepodarilo zistiť presnú polohu zajateckého tábora, ale podarilo sa to jednotkám OSN. No všetko sa začalo komplikovať. Američanom sa nepodarilo postúpiť a dobiť nepriateľské pozície, väčšina z nich zvyknutá na prostredie ako Iraq a Afganistán bola vo Venezuelskej džungli stratená. Niektorý dokonca tvrdia, že ich napadla a zahnala obluda, Venezuelčanmi známa a obávaná Chupacabra! Ale či je to skutočnosť, alebo nie, kto vie.... Dôležité je to, že jednotky OSN ktoré prišli do oblasti prešetriť vojnové zločiny, porušili hneď niekoľko nariadení ale na druhú stranu získali dostatočne veľa dôkazov o vojnových zločinoch ktoré sú páchané na civilnom obyvateľstve. Vďaka dôkazom je jasné že Venezuelský nacionalisti popravujú každého kto sympatizuje s imperializmom, dokonca začali robiť čistky aj v susednej Kolumbii, preto toľko ilegálnych emigrantov z Kolumbie uteká do Spojených štátov. Inferno Verde je tak plné masových hrobov. Tiež odhalili a získali dôkazy, že žoldnieri a pracovníci firmy United Petroleum síce boli posadení do lietadla ktoré ich po prevrate malo odviesť domou, ale nacionalisti ho nechali vo vzduchu vybuchnúť. A čo je najdôležitejšie, vykúpili zajatkyne a zaviedli ich k žoldnierom ktorý ich prišli oslobodiť. Avšak Venezuelská nacionalistická armáda na výkupnom ktoré im jednotka OSN zaplatila, riadne zbohatla a značne začala modernizovať svoju armádu, preto už nie je problém vidieť v rukách Venezuelských vojakov zbrane ako M4 a G36. Bohužiaľ, generál Esperanza bol zajatý a odvedený do amerického tábora. Po tom čo sa Američanom podarilo privolať vrtuľník, na poslednú chvíľu, strhla sa na pristávacej ploche krvavá prestrelka. Najbližší generálov veliteľ sa počas nej vyhodil do vzduchu za pomoci výbušnín ktoré mal k sebe pripútané. V poslednej minúte sa podarilo evakuovať zajatého Esperanzu, i zajatkyne, avšak vrtuľník odviezol len pár Američanov. Mnoho žoldnierov ostalo a padli v prestrelke, v ktorej zomrelo aj veľa Venezuelčanov. Americký žoldnieri sa po odlete vrtuľníka mohli spoľahnúť len sami na seba, boli nechaní svojmu osudu a nacionalisti začali na nich v džungli poriadať krvavú štvanicu. Jednotka OSN bola ihneď stiahnutá z Venezuely a začalo sa vyšetrovanie. Veliteľ jednotiek OSN je totiž obvinení z vraždy civilného pracovníka Organizácie Spojených Národov, Erla Hickeyho, za čo bol postavený pred vojenský súd kde bol nakoniec uznaný vinným. Bránil sa argumentmi že pracovník pašoval drogy, no chýbali mu spomenuté drogy ako dôkazy a navyše, podľa súdu vzal bezdôvodne spravodlivosť do vlastných rúk. Bol vyhodení od jednotiek OSN a odsúdený na niekoľko rokov väzenia. Ostatný členovia jednotky OSN ktorý boli vo Venezuele, boli obžalovaný z vojnového zločinu postrieľania bezdôvodne generálovej ochranky počas Esperanzovho zatýkania. Vďaka vražde vlastného pracovníka a postrieľania Venezuelských vojakov, bola dôveryhodnosť OSN riadne nahlodaná a tieto činy ju úplne zdiskreditovali. Tak že i keď získali dostatočne veľa dôkazov že sa vo Venezuele dejú vojnové zločiny a vraždí sa tam nevinné obyvateľstvo, bol im to teraz úplne zbytočné. Rusko a Čína, členské štáty OSN totiž zrušili mandát a tak OSN nemôže povoliť vstup vlastným jednotkám do Venezuely aby stabilizovali situáciu a chránili civilistov. Invázia do Venezuely kvôli ochrane civilného obyvateľstva sa nekoná. Dokonca sa začalo uvažovať o prepustení samotného Esperanzu, ktorý je zatiaľ držaní v Guantanáme na Kube, preto že počas jeho zatknutia boli postrieľaní jeho najbližší členovia osobnej ochranky a demokratický svet to považoval za neprípustné. Mimochodom, stále sa nenašli diamanti v hodnote 30 miliónov amerických dolárov ktoré mal pri sebe. Dokonca i dôkazy ktoré jednotka OSN zohnala, začali niektorý politici bohužiaľ považovať za falošné. Administratívne pracovníčky firmy United Petroleum, sa konečne vrátili domou do Texasu, rozhovory s nimi zaplavili všetky noviny. Firma United Petroleum sa ich návratu potešila a začala tvrdiť, že vo Venezuele je možnosť že sú tam držaní ešte ďalší pracovníci a začala žiadať NATO aby podnikli vojenské záchranné operácie, ktoré sú podľa slobodného tisku ale v skutočnosti snaha o obsadenie bývalého majetku firmy vo Venezuele a získanie späť ropných nálezísk. Kým je Esperanza držaný vo väzení, Venezuela sa bez neho začína potápať do nepokojov, Esperanzovi odporcovia totiž vytvorili Venezuelskú oslobodeneckú ľudovú armádu ktorá povstala proti Venezuelskej nacionalistickej armáde. Vo Venezuele vzplanula občianska vojna. Súbor:Aktuality_novinky_ohladom_Južnej_Ameriky4PNG.PNG Ukrutných bojov v Zelenom Pekle sa zúčastnil i vojak, medik Jorge Lucio Rodrigéz. Po udalostiach ktoré sa odohrali v Inferno Verde (v Zelenom Pekle), kedy bol generál Esperanza zatknutí jednotkou OSN, udalosti vo Venezuele nabrali nový smer. Venezuela opäť upadla do občianskej vojny, kedy proti nacionalistom povstali partizáni, sympatizujúci so starým režimom. Medzitým bol generál Esperanza držaní v Guantanáme a rozhodovalo sa, čo s ním. Keď že OSN síce získalo dôkazy o vojnových zločinoch, no bol zatknutí bez oficiálneho zatykača, Rusko a Čína preto zrušili OSN mandát a to tak nemohlo povoliť vstup svojim jednotkám do Venezuely aby stabilizovali situáciu a chránili civilné obyvateľstvo. Esperanza zatiaľ čakal vo svojej cele v Guantanáme a usmieval sa. Najvyšší súd sa ho rozhodol nakoniec prepustiť, kvôli tvrdeniam ktoré rozširovali niektorý vysoko postavený ľudia, že vzhľadom na to že bol zatknutý bez zatykača a bola pri tom povraždená jeho osobná ochranka, dôkazy sú sfalšované aby generála zdiskreditovali. K tvrdeniam prispievala správa, že jednotka ktorá generála zatkla, v džungli chladnokrvne popravila svojho vlastného člena, pracovníka OSN. Najvyšší súd ho preto prepustil a sprostil viny, avšak pod podmienkou že generál Esperanza vráti všetok ukradnutý majetok ktorý sa nachádza vo Venezuelskom meste Maracaibo naspäť ropnej firme United Petroleum, ktorý jej zhabal počas prevratu ktorý inicializoval. Generál Esperanza súhlasil, i keď nerád. United Petroleum vrátil rafinérie a navyše, firma získala pod svoju kontrolu celé mesto Maracaibo. Vrátenie takmer všetkých rafinérii veštilo rozpad Aliancie Južnej Ameriky, no i získanie ropy späť do vlastníctva firmy nemohlo už odvrátiť energetickú krízu ktorá už naplno zúrila v USA. Konečne sa ale generál Esperanza vrátil domou, do Venezuely živý a zdravý. Návrat vodcu, sprevádzali oslavy a do hlavného mesta Caracasu prišlo mnoho zvedavcov k prezidentskému palácu, aby videli na vlastné oči generála Esperanzu, svojho El Presidenta ako sa znova postavil do čela Venezuely!